Dominion Returns
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It has been 20 years since the Demons attacked and everyone has started their familys but what happens when the demons return. Sequal to the Dragon and Witch vs the Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Bad and Good News**

In the underworld, a demon is walking up to their leader's door and knocks. After getting the answer to walk in, he did and walked up to Katori. "Sir, I mean no disrespect but all of us have been wondering why we have been waiting so long to attack?"

"If we don't wait, they will be waiting for us whether they know it or not. I don't expect that to make since to you so don't worry and trust that I know what I am doing. Tell the others that the attack will be soon. Actually, tell them that it will be tonight, we attack the guardians' kids."

"Why would we attack the kids?" The demon asked confused.

"Mey, we attack the kids because; they are to be the new guardians. I will not allow that to happen. After the kids are gone however, we will attack the current guardians. I only want four right now to attack."

"Yes sir, I'm on it." The demon ran out the doors happily and down to the alter ruins where Katori had the stone made, many years ago. "I need three of you to come with me." Mey looked around and chose the three she wanted. "You three, come here!" The three demons ran up to her and knelt down on one knee and bowed their heads in respect for the higher class demon. "You three will come with me to attack the guardians' kids, afterward we will return, do you understand?" They nodded. "Good, let's go get ready then."

Back on earth in Heatherfield, the current guardians and their kids are all at the park having a picnic when Will felt the heart vibrate. Will jumped up and pulled out the heart. "Will, what's up, and why did you pull out the heart?" The four girls asked. Will showed them what the heart was doing. In the heart showed a picture of four demons and heard the demons talking.

"Tonight we attack the guardians' family, so we must be prepared to fight them off not that the guardians will be a problem at their age." One of the demons said.

"We need to leave and go to New York again. We need to find a place for our kids to stay while we fight them off." The five girls gathered up their families and left Heatherfield that evening.

In New York City, Jake and Rose were in their living room watching T.V. when Rose finally decided to tell Jake the good news. "Jake, we need to talk." Rose said gently.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked seriously.

"Jake, you remember a few weeks ago when I started getting sick, and we thought that it may have just been the flue." Jake nodded and started to worry but then shrugged it off. "Well, I found out why, I just hadn't told you yet."

Jake got worried again and had to say something. "You're not dying, are you?"

Rose laughed a little and then continued. "No Jake, I am not dying, but I am pregnant."

"When did you figure this out?" Jake asked getting excited.

"I figured it out last week but I didn't want to say something until I was sure." Rose said explaining why she didn't say anything earlier. "The question is how Ashley and Megan will take the news; after all, they have been the only kids for thirteen years."

"I don't know how they will take it, but we do need to tell them." Rose knows he is right and hates the thought of her kids avoiding her. "I bet it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

"You're right Jake, for the second time now, I hope." Rose said nervously "Ashley, Megan; could you two come down for a minute, your father and I need to talk to you about something!" Rose yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

The two girls ran down the stairs and jumped onto the other couch. "So mom, what do you want to talk to us about?" Ashley asked.

"Well, what do you think of having a baby brother or sister?" Rose asked.

"That would be so cool to have a younger sibling. Why do you ask?" Megan asked her mom although she knew already.

"Well, I'm pregnant and I didn't really want you to hate me because of it, though I should know better than to think you wouldn't be ok with it. It's just that, you two have been the only ones for thirteen years, so I wasn't sure how you would take it." Rose said relieved that her kids still like her.

"Really, Rose, I don't get why you were so freaked out, but then again, I know that you; in a way; never really had a family so I can understand why." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You two head up to bed, ok." Rose said. Then the two girls got up and ran upstairs happily.

"So Rose, what do you say we watch some movies, as long as they aren't those chick flick movies." Jake said trying to get his point across that he doesn't want a chick flick.

"Don't worry; we won't watch any chick flicks. How about we watch a kung fu movie?"

Then Fu dog walked into the room. "Someone say Fu?" Fu said shocking the two on the couch.

"Fu, what in the world are you doing over here?" Jake asked annoyed that Fu just walked in and snuck up on them.

"Well, Jake, I was kicked out of gramps shop for being a pig with the food so"

Fu was cut off by Jake. "No Fu, you aren't going to eat our food because when you do, you don't stop which is why I regret taking you to that carnival with Ashley and Megan six years ago. You went to the pie eating contest and you won but you never stopped. I just don't understand how you can eat more than elephant." Jake said complaining to Fu.

"Please Jake, I could eat an elephant." Fu corrected Jake.

"That is precisely why you don't get to eat our food. Now go to bed Fu." Fu walked away upset and Rose and Jake cuddled together on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Horrible Trip and Morning**

The next day was to say; horrible for the guardians. They didn't have the best trip and the hotel was worse. The evening they left started out well; until they had arrived at the airport. When they arrived, they ran into someone that they hadn't seen for years; Phobos. It wasn't seeing him that was odd; it was that he wasn't doing anything bad, until they arrived anyway. Once they got to the airport, Phobos had somehow managed to slip a gun into one of the suitcases which set the metal detector off causing a commotion. Though it was cruel to do that, the guardians slapped themselves because they should have expected it. Sadly; the one that had the gun was in Ashley's suitcase. After two hours of getting everything sorted out, they were finally able to leave and Phobos was fired. Nobody even bothered to ask him why he was even working at all. Things obviously changed in Meridian since they were there last. Once they were one the plane, they had found Frost as the pilot. Frost as pilot scared them, well, except for the kids since they know nothing about the guardians. They were happy to know that he didn't try to do anything, at least to their knowledge. Once they got off the plane, they headed to the hotel they made reservations for. That was hard to make reservations as late as they did to say the least but they did do it.

They had finally arrived at the hotel thirty minutes later to find that gargoyle was the security guard. This scared the girls a little until they got inside and they bumped into someone. Actually, they were the ones that got bumped into and when that happened; that's when they started freaking out. The person that bumped into them was actually a demon in disguise. The only reason they know this is because Will has the heart and the heart activated revealing the demon. The kids were still clueless about the whole thing, thanks to Matt and his glamour power. Everyone made it up to their room and a fold appeared. The kids were in a different room so they know nothing about any of it. Once the fold appeared, Elyon walked through. She had told Matt to use his power on the kids room so that it looked like the room wasn't being used which put more pressure on him. That was the longest night of their lives but luckily, everyone is safe. That is what happened the evening before and everyone was happy to have it done and over with. They still wanted to know why the villains had jobs on earth but Elyon said nothing to them.

Everyone got up and headed out the hotel door and rushed to the taxi that had stopped for them as they called to get one. They started getting in but Will touching the cab revealed that it was no cab and everyone turned and walked away. The guardians were so tired that they would keep bumping into people. Eventually there were no longer people on the street except for a few. Will and the others took no chances especially when they started seeing the people transform into demons themselves. They just kept running and none of them felt like they were getting away from them. Every time they would turn the other way, there would be two more. People had finally started coming out of the shops and other buildings. They had finally made their way to the correct street that Jake lived on.

"Finally, we can rest a little." Cornelia said and everyone agreed but first they had to get to the house.

Earlier that morning, Ashley and Megan gone to take their showers; lucky for them, there are two bathrooms. Megan was in and out of the shower; Ashley however was having a harder time. Ashley got distracted with a certain mark on her hand and had slipped as she was getting out; she was lucky enough to be able to grab onto something but with wet hands, it is hard to grab onto anything so she hit the ground but with less of an impact which was less painful. "Ok, that is it, mom will answer my question." She said as she started getting dressed.

Ashley walked downstairs and had breakfast. "Mom, I don't want you to tell me to wait till I am old enough to understand, I want to know what is up with this birthmark of mine. You keep avoiding it, so either tell me now or after school, but you're hiding something that I should know about and I want to know." Ashley said in a very irritated tone.

"You're right; I'll tell you after school. I am sorry I have been avoiding the question for so long. You deserve to know and you will, after school."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it." Then the two sisters headed off to school; a few seconds after the girls disappeared, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Rose." Jake said as he got up to answer the door to reveal very exhausted people. "Will, come on in, what's up. Hey Rose, it's Will and her friends and family, I assume there is family somewhere in this crowd." Rose then walked into the room. "Wow, you five got…ouch, what was that for?" Jake asked rubbing his arm.

"Look, let's discuss everything later but right now, I think that we need something to drink and a safe place to hide." Will said depressed.

"I'll go get some water for everyone, though this may take a few trips." Jake then left to go get everyone water.

"So Will, what is up?" Rose asked.

"Let's go to the kitchen; just you and me." The two walked into the kitchen.

"So what is up and why are you so tired?" Rose asked worriedly.

Then Will said the one thing that Rose never wanted to hear again. "The Demons are back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Realization**

Rose started whispering. "No, no, no, no, no." Rose then started shaking. "The demons can't return."

"Rose, what's wrong, you weren't this bad the first time?" Will said as she put her hand on Roses shoulder.

"The first time, I wasn't pregnant!" Rose snapped accidentally. "Sorry Will, I didn't mean to snap at you." Rose apologized then sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Don't you worry; I and the others will take care of the demons. I have a feeling that they are after us anyway." Will said trying to comfort Rose.

"Thanks Will, come on, let's go to the living room with everyone else and sorry for being such a drama queen."

"It's ok Rose, you have the right to be." Then they both walked into the other room with fake smiles on their faces.

"So Will, what are the kids names?" Rose asked as politely as she could at the moment.

"The two next to me are mine, Max and Emily, they're twins." Will said pointing to her kids. "The one next to Irma is Jake." Jake smiled at this. "The two next to Taranee are Camille and the younger one next to her is Kunkani. The one next to Cornelia is Elyon and the one next to Hay Lin is Susan. Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin all named their kids after someone they know. I just thought that I would let Jake know seeing that big smile on his face."

"Our kids are named Ashley and Megan, and then there is the one on the way; though you wouldn't know from looking at me." Rose said as she smiled. "Our two left for school a little before you arrived."

"So, are you just here to visit?" Jake asked.

"Kids; go to the kitchen so that the adults can talk, please?" The kids looked angry but shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Here is the thing; the demons are back and after us. Our kids don't know about the demons as far as we know and they don't know about us being guardians. So we are looking for a place that we can keep them other than Kandrakhar, so we came to New York City to find a place for them to stay. Do you know of any place we can drop them off at? Will said after explaining the situation.

"We can take them." Jake offered.

"Sure, why not let them stay here." Rose agreed.

"We couldn't, besides, we don't know how long we will be gone and you already have your kids to deal with, it wouldn't be right." Will said trying to refuse.

"They can stay as long as they need and this will give Ashley and Megan an opportunity to have someone to hang out with." Rose said

"I don't want to be a bother to you and your family." Will said trying to get them to change their mind but was unsuccessful.

"We won't take no for an answer." Jake said; not backing down anytime soon.

"If you're sure then ok; we will leave them here. Ok kids, you can come back into the room." Once they were back into the room; will started talking again. "All of you will be here for a while. We don't know when we will be back; so be good for Rose and Jake." Will then went back to talking to Rose and Jake. "If they don't listen to you, you have our permission to ground them." Will said loud enough to make sure everyone heard. "Goodbye kids, we love you." With that said, they left.

After leaving they all went to breakfast since none of them had eaten earlier. They finally got to a good breakfast restaurant. Thirty minutes later and they were off to look for the demons. After fifteen minutes of searching for the demons; they finally gave up and thought for a minute. "I just don't get it, one second they are after us and the next; they are nowhere to be found, what's up with that." Will asked very confused.

Then hay Lin spoke up. "Well, what if they aren't after us."

"Of course they are after us Hay Lin, everyone is always after us." Irma said

"Not necessarily Irma." Matt said.

"What do you mean Matt?" Irma asked confused.

Matt went on to explain what he meant. "What I mean Irma is that; what if they aren't after us but the new guardians."

Cornelia trying as well to put the pieces together spoke up. "First of all Matt, nobody knows who the new guardians will be and second, why would they be after the new guardians anyway?"

Taranee as smart as she is figured out what Matt was trying to get through to them. "Cornelia, if they got to the new guardians before us, then they could kill them with no problem. That would mean we would have to fight them ourselves."

Caleb being knew what Taranee is getting at and spoke up. "You would have to fight them and you are also running out of time as guardians."

Cornelia now figured it out. "That means the demons win." She said with a blank face.

"Exactly Cornelia." Matt said "You know that that means that the new guardians are our own kids right?"

Will knew that they had to get back to the house. "Everyone; get back to the house." Will yelled.

**A/N: Sorry this was a shorter chapter than the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got a new full time job, so I haven't really had time to write. Anyway, here is chapter four.**

**Chapter 4: The New Guardians**

A little while after the group left to find the demons, the kids all sat down in the living room. The kids are watching T.V. while Jake and Rose are in the kitchen watching the kids. "Jake, are you worried about the guardians?" Rose asked her husband.

"They'll be fine Rose; they're heroes, they always win." Jake said making Rose feel a little better.

"Yeah I know; it's good always wins. That doesn't make me feel that much better though. Just because they are heroes doesn't mean they are invincible Jake, they just have a good spirit." Rose said depressed.

"Come on Rose, don't be so depressed; liven up a bit and let's enjoy ourselves while the kids are here. We don't want them worrying about their parents now do we?" Rose looked at him and shook her head. "Then let's go talk to them." The two walked into the living room. "Ok everyone; who" Then they heard a crash and they all ran into the front room and saw four demons standing there.

One of the demons spoke up. "Give us the kids and there won't be a problem." The demon said.

"What do you want with them!?" Rose yelled at the four demons standing there.

"My name is Mey and we want the kids, so either hand them over or we will kill you to get to them." Both Rose and Jake stood in front of the kids telling the demons all they needed to know. "So you want it that way, fine; Attack!" Mey yelled out to the other demons.

"Kids, run; don't let them get to you." Jake said as he transformed and grabbed one of the demons and threw them backwards into another demon.

One demon got past Jake and started upstairs. Rose saw this and jumped up in front of the demon and knocked it backward, over Jakes head and into a wall. Rose started to head upstairs when she saw that Jake had been knocked unconscious. She got into a fighting stance and attacked the demon that was coming toward her knocking the demon down the stairs past the other demons. Rose knew she was in trouble but she also knew that she had to keep them from getting to the kids. She held them off for a few minutes but was unlucky and hit in the stomach making her fly up the stairs and hit a wall also getting knocked unconscious. When she hit a wall, all of the kids huddled up together scared out of their minds.

The demons finally made it upstairs. "Kill them all." Mey said as she looked at the frightened kids. The demons were about to strike when a fire ball came in through the window blowing the demons back a little. Then another one came through and knocked them back some more. This kept happening until two dragons came into the room. "Kill the dragons!" Mey yelled out. The demons then attacked the two dragons. Twenty minutes later and the two dragons finally fell down to the ground and knocked out cold. Just as the demons were about to finish off the dragons, Jake came up and blasted them away. Twenty more minutes went by and Jake fell to the ground knocked out just as the current guardians got up the stairs.

"Back off demon freaks!" Will yelled out. Their kids looked at them both relieved and freaked out. The guardians killed two of the demons but after two hours of fighting; Will is on the ground barley keeping her eyes open.

"Now finish the kids." Mey demanded.

Then the Katori walked into the room. "So are they" He stopped what he was saying and looked around. "Why aren't the kids dead Mey?"

"Sir; they would have been dead sooner but the dragons interfered with our plans as well as the human."

"Kill them now then." Katori ordered. Then the demons went back to what they were doing. Will saw what was about to happen to her kids and her friends kids and decided to pass on the heart to the new guardians.

"Emily, catch!" Will yelled as she threw the heart to Emily. Emily caught the heart as Will explained what to do.

"Guardians Unite!" Emily yelled out. A few seconds later; Emily, Jake, Kunkani, Elyon, and Susan were all transformed into their guardian forms. "Wow!" Emily yelled. By this time, Rose and everybody else were waking up. Once they realized what was going on, everyone stood in front of the kids and the new guardians.

The demons looked at all of them and started to run when Katori stopped them. "This isn't the end, this is just the beginning of what is going to happen. Until then, goodbye." He disappeared with the rest of the demons seeing that they were outnumbered.

The new guardians transformed back and everyone walked down stairs except for Rose and Jake. "Jake, we need to talk about something." Jake walked over to her and put an arm around her waist as they all sat down and looked at the mess upstairs. All the furniture was either shredded or turned upside down, the lamps are broken and everything is a mess. "Jake, when you were knocked out, I started fighting but I was hit in the stomach." Jake thought about this for a minute and then looked at her sadly.

"Rose, well then; we better head to the doctor now." The two walked downstairs and explained everything to everyone and then headed to the doctor. Once they got their, they were sent to the emergency room. Thirty minutes later, Jake and Rose were told that Rose and the baby would be alright since she isn't far enough along for there to be any real damage but Rose shouldn't fight anymore. The two thanked the doctor and left the building. Once they got home, everyone stared at them wondering if Rose would be alright. They assured them that she and the baby is fine and they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Member**

In the underworld that night, Mey was summoned to talk with Katori about the recent failure and a few other things. Mey knew Katori was the strongest demon alive and though she is very powerful, she was no match for Katori. The other demons wished her luck. The demons all know that Mey is the most powerful demon next to the dominion of course, so when they saw her tremble, they knew something bad would happen to her unless Katori took pity on her but that is a very rare thing. Mey waved goodbye to everyone and slowly walked out the small corridor thinking about all the things that were about to happen to her. She thought for a while till she came to a hallway full of pictures of her and Katori. 'It's true what they say; power can make a person crazy. It can also make a person forget.' Mey thought as she looked at all the pictures on the wall. Mey and Katori were in love at one time, but the dominion ruined that. Once Katori became a part of the dominion, he slowly forgot about Mey and all the things that they went through together. They were even married at one point. They had one year together but Katori learned that Mey had become pregnant and though he was happy about that, he had to leave her. Mey realized that being in the dominion was a great honor and was happy for him and knew that he would be back soon enough but she never expected for Katori to forget everything because of it. She was no longer anything but a strong minion to him. After a few minutes of walking down the large hallway due to the fact that she was sad and scared, she knocked on the door and then entered. "You wanted to see me sir?" She asked as she gulped.

"Come sit down Mey!" He ordered. She walked up to the desk and sat down. "I am not happy with the way things turned out today Mey but because of our history together; I will not kill you like I would someone else." Mey stared at him in shock; never did she think that he would ever bring up their past lives. "I wanted to talk to you about the recent events but I changed my mind. The fact is Mey, I still love you but the dominion has ordered me to let the past go. I have done a very good job of pretending to have let go but I can't just forget you like that. I was so happy to see you when you appeared after the incident so many years ago. Then I realized that the dominion would not allow it and I kept on pretending but I can't do that any more."

Mey was even more shocked now that he was admitting everything but then she grew angry. "How dare you say you still love me! I waited for years for you to return to me! You left your family for the dominion! You left me when I was pregnant and never returned to me! By the way, congratulations; it's a boy! You put me through all this crap and then you come and tell me that you still love me! I don't think I could ever love someone who puts his job above his own family! If you love me, then forget the guardians, the dragons, and the dominion and come back to me." Mey said softer this time.

"You know I can't do that." Katori said then soon regretted it. Mey then yelled out a few curse words at him and teleported out of the room before he could say anything.

"Mey, why can't you understand?" Katori whispered to himself.

Mey ended up in the hallway with all of the pictures of her and Katori. She stormed down the hall and into the next room. After she entered, all the demons could have sworn that Katori must have been the one to be punished. For what, they didn't know and it was just a guess after all. None of them questioned her; knowing better then to try to talk to Mey about something that had just happened that got her mad. One the one hand, they knew that they may not be doing any fighting for a few months or so knowing how Mey is. Mey made it to her room and went to bed.

The next day in New York City, everyone was up and ready to do things for the day. Then Will spoke up. "Thank you two for everything and I hope that everything goes well with you and Rose, no more near deaths to your unborn ok." Rose, Jake, and Will laughed a little.

"You're not leaving already are you?" Rose asked hopping that she is wrong. "You know that you are welcome to stay and besides, who else will help destroy the demons?"

"Are you sure that you don't mind having the rest of us in your home?" Will asked.

"You kidding, we would love to have all of you here." Jake said trying to convince Will into staying.

"Ok, we will stay." Will said. Eight months later and Rose was in the hospital with a baby in her arms. That same day everyone had gone back to the house. The newest guardians however flew back to the house regardless what their parents said. The guardians had wasted a little time getting back to the house and they were happy they did. "Mom, dad, everyone!" Emily yelled. "The demons, they are here; and there are more then we can count." Then Emily made a fold and they went through. When they got to the other side, they noticed that Emily wasn't with them but didn't worry too much until the heart came through the portal by itself.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and sorry I am taking so long to update but work has everyday booked up for me. Thank you again for the review and please continue to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Taken**

"Emily!" Will yelled as the heart hit the floor in front of her. Then the Oracle walked in seeing Will fall to the floor crying.

The Oracle walked over and picked up the heart as he put a hand on Wills shoulder. "Will, let's see where she is before you start crying to much." Will nodded wiping tears from her eyes. "Show us Emily." The Oracle told the heart gently. A few seconds later, the heart shows Emily being picked up by a demon and thrown into a building. Then they started talking to her and then she said something and they picked her up and threw her into the building again. Then the picture disappeared. "Will, I am sorry about Emily so leave the new born and her mother with us and you go and get Emily back." Will and the others nodded and headed back to earth. The Oracle however went in a different direction; he went to Meridian to find Elyon. He headed straight for the most likely place she would be; her castle.

In the castle, Elyon was busy with her queen duties and a little one of her own. Elyon ended up as a single parent after her husband Kranon died in a battle a year after her child was born. The battle began with the escape of Phobos and his loyal followers. Even Cedric and Miranda escaped. Elyon refused to let her child out of her sight so she was unable to fight. Her husband on the other hand was fighting and was winning easily. He wasn't from Meridian so he had his own special powers. He had been fighting for hours now but he wasn't at all slowing down any. He wasn't one to get tired very easy so he could fight for long periods of time. Elyon was in her castle at the time watching as her husband fought. She had her child in her arms and watched as he killed everything that attacked, even Cedric. Then something happened that none of them were expecting. A black hole of some kind appeared and out came a huge monster. As skilled as Kranon was, he stood no chance against this monster that had appeared. He lasted for an hour before he died which was a long time to live against something the size of a skyscraper. Kranon finally fell and Elyon saw this and grew angry but not that Kranon had died though she was angry about that to but it was that her enemies brought in a forbidden creature. She was told about them by Kranon. These creatures were locked away from all existence. The reason for being a forbidden creature was because they couldn't be hurt by magic and most couldn't fight it in a hand to hand combat but if they were ever to be powered up by magic, they would become invulnerable to hand to hand combat but would become weak to magic. Usually Kranon would be able to defeat the thing but this creature was powered by dark magic. Elyon knew she had to do something now and she killed the beast and sent everyone still alive back to their prisons. Ever since then, Elyon had never even fought a battle again.

A guard walked in and told Elyon that the Oracle was here to talk to her. She nodded and let him in. The Oracle started talking and told her that she is needed and that if she didn't go, a guardian could die but Elyon refused and sent the Oracle away. The Oracle is angry but let it go and went back to Kandrakhar.

On earth, everyone had headed to where the demons and Emily are but when they got their, they heard talking and listened in while they hid. 'Where are the others?' A demon asked.

'None of your business ugly.' They heard Emily say. Then they heard a crash and knew that it was Emily being thrown into another wall.

'Now where are the others?' It asked again

'None of your business.' This time Emily said coughing. Then the others turned the corner and raced toward them. "Mom?"

Will cut into the demons fun. "Let her go, we're right here." When they looked at Emily, she was covered in blood and her clothes were torn. Then they demons threw Emily into the wall and then to the others. Emily coughed again but when she did, she coughed up blood and then threw up. Will picked her up and carried her to the closest hospital. She ran as fast as she could in order to get their before Emily dies. Will looked at Emily and noticed that she had fainted. Will never looked back as the others fought with everything that they have. She had finally reached the hospital and Emily was sent straight to the emergency room. When Emily was out of sight, Will was attacked from behind and knocked out cold. When Will woke up, she saw her friends and her were all in the underworld. She assumed that that's where they are since there are demons surrounding them but her question was why they weren't dieing.

Then Katori walked in with a big grin on his face. "Send the men to the dungeon but leave the women here, not for reasons you may think." The men were all taken to the dungeon while Katori was left alone with the women. "You have all been thorns in my side ever since the first encounter we had. You just couldn't leave us alone could you? So I am going to make sure you die slowly and painfully. There are these little chips on your bodies to make sure that you live here for six hours. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to throw all of you around killing you faster then you should." He then picked up two of them and threw them at walls and the floor. After about an hour of throwing everyone around, he went off leaving their bloody bodies on the ground and leaving them all to cough up blood just like Emily. "Have a nice slow death." He then walked off laughing.

Back on earth Emily was waking up and found that she had something in her hand. She slowly opened her hand and found the heart. She smiled and then fell back to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truce**

A few minutes later after falling asleep, Emily slowly lifted her hand and asked the heart to show her where her mother is. The heart showed the underworld and her mother on the ground bleeding to death. After seeing that, Emily got up and made a fold to Kandrakhar. When she got there, she saw Rose talking to the Oracle. "Rose, I need to talk to talk to the Oracle about a healing potion or something so that I can go get my mom out from the underworld." Emily explained.

"I can help you with that Emily. Jakes grandfather has the potions to heal you. That is if it is ok if I leave my daughter here with the Oracle." Rose looked to the Oracle for permission and the Oracle nodded. "Then take us to earth Emily." Emily made the fold and they were off. The ended up in Rose's house but when they landed Rose saw Emily holding her stomach. "Are you ok Emily?"

"Yeah, well, actually no. My sides are killing me. I think I am going to" But before she could finish her sentence, she threw up but this time it wasn't bloody. Rose picked her up and carried her all the way to Jakes grandpa. Fifteen minutes later, they had finally arrived at the shop.

"Rose, what are you doing here and who is that?" Jakes grandfather asked

"This is Emily, and she needs a quick acting healing potion. Apparently Will and the others are in the underworld and alive, I don't know how but they are." Rose explained as Fu came in with the potion. Emily drank it and in two minutes she was back in fighting shape. Then Fu gave her a demon potion to drink before she left.

"So Rose, you think that they are really alive?" Fu asked

"No Fu, I know they are; I just hope that Emily will be able to take care of herself." Rose said worried about the young girl.

In the underworld, Emily was sneaking around trying to find her mom then heard voices and hid behind a giant rock. 'Those humans back there are as good as dead.' The last thing she heard as the demons past was laughing. After they had past, she quickly made it to her mom. "Psst, mom." Emily whispered. Then all heads turned toward the noise and all looked angrily at her. Emily got up closer and closer until she reached them. Then she made a fold just as a demon walked up to them but did nothing as Emily got everyone through. Emily was the last to go through or so she thought. Right as the fold was about to close, the demon came through. "What do want and why didn't you try to stop me?" Emily asked angrily.

"Look, I don't like what Katori is doing so I am going to start a rebellion against him. How about a truce?" Mey asked.

"Why should I trust anything you say?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"I know that you don't want anything to do with me, but if I really wanted to kill you or stop you from taking them, don't you think I would have?" Mey asked Emily. "Demons weren't always after humans but ever since the dominion came into play, everything has taken a turn for the worst and I want to help set everything right. I want everything to go back to the way it used to be. Will you help me accomplish that?" Mey said sincerely.

"Fine, I will help you but first help me get my mom and her friends to the hospital while I go look for my dad and his friends." Emily said still not trusting Mey fully.

"I will go get them after we get them to the hospital." Mey said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Emily said picking up two of the five people while Mey picked up the other three. After getting to the hospital Mey said goodbye and headed back to the underworld.

When Mey arrived, Katori was gone and there was one guard at the prison gates. The guard asked what she was here for so Mey said the obvious thing. "I was asked to check on the prisoner." The guard knew that they had just been checked but let her go through wanting to avoid getting himself killed. When Mey was out of site, he went to get Katori.

Mey walked through the prison trying to find the cell that the recent prisoners were in. Ten minutes later, she had reached her destination. She opened the cell doors and found everyone asleep. So she took the opportunity to grab them and transport them back to earth. Unfortunately she could only carry one person at a time so it took five minutes. She was about to take the last prisoner to earth when Katori came into the cell. Then she had quickly teleported to earth right before Katori could grab her.

Back on earth, Mey had found Emily carrying one of the wounded girls to an old shop so she followed. Emily walked into a shop and Mey followed and dropped of the prisoner then teleported back to the underworld. When she returned, she found that there were wanted posters all over the place so she ran to a secret area underground and met some fellow demons. Then one of the demons spoke up. "Mey, you have been caught, what should we do?"

"Let's get to earth and join the rest of our rebels." All the demons had teleported to earth. Mey had led them to the shop that she was at earlier. At that point, all the prisoners were healed and awake. Jake saw the horde of demons coming he alerted the group but Emily stopped him once she saw who was leading them. Then Mey walked in. "Emily, get everyone outside." Everyone looked at Emily and trusted that she knew what she was doing when they saw her nod. They all headed outside to meet the others.

"Emily, these are the rebels that I was able to gather up but this won't be enough to take on the dominion so that is why we need you and your friends. I don't know what it is Katori is planning but it isn't good, so we need to be on our guard or we could royally screwed. This is our rebellion, I don't know if it will be enough but it will have to do for the sake of humanity and demons alike. I have three hundred demons here. How many allies do you have to help fight other than who is here now?" Mey asked

"We have a lot of allies, if they are willing to help us, I don't know." Emily explained to Mey.

"Ok then, this is where the fight begins, with a truce between demons and humans." Mey and Emily said in unison.

In the underworld, Katori was making plans for the invasion. "Seri, I need you to go to the rest of the dominion leaders and get them to bring all their followers here." Seri nodded and left the building. "Get ready Mey, I will be getting the whole dominion after you and your earth friends.." Then he chuckled a little and turned around in his chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Trip**

In Kandrakhar, Rose was talking to the Oracle when two familiar faces appeared. "Megan, Ashley, this is where you two have been the whole time?" Rose asked happily.

"Yeah mom, we have, and we have been here so that you wouldn't worry about us. The Oracle has allowed us to keep an eye on dad and everyone else so tat we can figure out how to beat these demons. I am surprised that you didn't know we were here." Megan said. "We still don't know what they are planning but we do know that a few have teamed up with us."

"Really, I think I am going to go to earth myself and see what is going on." But before she could leave, a fold appeared and everyone came through.

Earlier that day, everyone was in gramps shop talking and eating lunch. They had finally decided that they would have one day of fun and have a party since it may be the last one they will ever have. Everyone pitched in and got food and games. They spent hours enjoying themselves when they heard screaming from outside. Mey rushed out the door and looked around and saw thousands of demons causing havoc on the city. Their leader was none other than Katori. Mey rushed back inside the building and told everyone everything that was going on. Emily grabbed the heart and made a fold to Kandrakhar. They all went through and ended up in front of Rose who was about to go through a fold. Emily was about to close the fold when two demons came through and knocked the heart out of Emily's hands then grabbed Will and transported away from Kandrakhar and into the new formed world created by the demons. Emily grabbed the heart and closed the fold immediately to keep anymore from coming through. The next thing they knew, in came Haley and her husband. "Jake, are you all right?"

"Yeah Haley, I am fine but what about all the other dragons and mom and dad?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Haley frowned and told Jake that their parents were being used as slaves to the demons and that the magical creatures were captured as well except for the dragons who had managed to make it to a different part of Kandrakhar. Then she told them that they would not help but that the dragon council wished them luck. Then Emily spoke up. "I am going after my mother."

"No Emily, all of us will go after your mother." Mey said and Emily smiled. She was grateful that a demon was willing to help her find her mother. She made a fold to earth and they all went through. Before they left however, everyone without special powers were given a sword and then they were on their way. They ended up in front of gramps shop or at least what is left of it. Everyone looked in awe at what they did in less than a day. Then they headed off to find Emily's mother. Even the other guardians and their siblings are there. They looked around and found a note saying: 'Hello guardians, if you want to see your mother again, head north until you see her then you can try to get her back but I must warn you that the trip won't be easy for you and the traitors. Till I see you, if I see you, Katori.' Emily looked angry at this and started yelling out orders. "Ok everyone, we head north and watch your backs."

They started walking when thirty demons came out of hiding. After about an hour of fighting, all thirty demons fell and twenty of the rebel demons fell. "Let's not let this get us down, we still have a long way to go. After many hours of walking, they found a tall hill and started up it. Once they were on top of the hill, a giant castle came into view. Everyone shivered as they looked at it but they froze once they looked at the bottom of the castle. There are hundreds of demons guarding the area. Then Emily spotted something, she saw a sewage drain that looked like it lead into the castle and was away from the demons. They headed down into the sewer and ended up in the castle kitchen an hour later trying to get around all of the demons in the castle. Irma was getting bored and found a knife on the floor and picked it up. There was only one demon luckily and Irma got an idea. She quietly got up out of the sewer drain and snuck up on the unsuspecting demon. She held the knife up in the air, grabbed the demons head and quickly stabbed it in the neck. The demon didn't have time to make a sound before it fell to the floor landing in its' own blood. Irma turned around and everyone gave her a nasty look. "What?" Irma asked. Nobody answered; they just got out of the sewer and saw stairs and headed up them when they heard a noise. They turned around and hid. One of the two demons entered the kitchen and saw the dead body on the ground but before the demon could head back upstairs or warn anyone, the demon was stabbed by Irma. Irma hid again but she hid by the stairs this time and waited for the other to come down. When it did, she grabbed the demon by the head and killed it. Irma is now soaked in demon blood.

Everyone went up the stairs and found a big door guarded by two demons. Irma chipped of a piece of the castle wall and threw it somewhere ion the opposite direction they were in. Once the demons were gone they all ran up to the door and opened the door. "Congratulations on making it this far and dodging my minions and from the look of it, you assassinated a few of them." Katori said not even looking at them. "Here is your mother." Will was thrown over to the group. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to go through the sewer. Job well done everyone." Katori said and then the heroes were blown out of the castle window in the center of the demon horde but this time, there were millions waiting for them. "Too bad you won't live very long to celebrate but before I have my demons attack you, I would like you to meet the other members of the Demon Dominion. Here are Maji, Taka, Sacral, and Chuje.

Finally getting a good look at Katori, he is Black with long claws, big red wings, four arms, blood red eyes, and two horns.

Maji is red with one big claw coming out of both wrists, very muscular, and wearing a black cape.

Taka is also red but she carries two big blades, not very muscular but just as strong as Maji, and also has very long claws.

Sacral has one big claw on each hand and fire red eyes and a sword the size of a body.

Chuje although a demon, she is very beautiful when she isn't in a fighting mode. When in fighting mode like she is now, she has grown ten claws, she is black, and she also has fireballs in her hands and two large lightning blades.

"Now attack them and let none survive." Katori said as the Demon Dominion leaders stood up beside Katori.

"Attack!" Mey yelled out. 'So the battle begins.' Mey said to herself.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The War**

In Meridian Elyon is now playing with her daughter Bloom. She had named her this because of a special flower foreign to Meridian called the Blooming Love. People from the planet that her husband had come from give their love this flower and when that happens, the flower would come into bloom right in the person's hand. As long as their love lasted, it would never die even if one of the two did. So when Elyon had her first child four years ago, she had named her after the flower to remind her of her husband and coincidently Cornelia as well. While Elyon is playing with Bloom, she heard a knock on the door but before she could answer, the Oracle had walked in. When Elyon saw this, she had told her to go to her room while she talked to the Oracle. Little bloom ran off to her room past the Oracle and smiled up at him and he smiled back. After Bloom was gone, the Oracle walked in further with an angry look on his face and Elyon mirrored this look. "Elyon, at this very moment your friends are on earth fighting off thousands of demons if not millions and you are here letting everyone put themselves at risk when you know what is going on! I know that you have decided to not fight after your husband had died but if you don't fight Elyon, the earth will belong to the demons."

"I have already lost to much as it is and it doesn't affect me Oracle so this isn't my fight, now leave." Elyon said angrily.

"So you don't think it will affect you any, you're wrong Elyon, it affects you so much more then you know. Two demons made it to Kandrakhar a while ago and since they made it there, I am sure that they could make it to Meridian and you could lose so much more." Elyon was turned around and about to walk away when the Oracle finished his sentence. "You could lose you daughter Elyon."

"Shut up and leave!" Elyon said angrily.

"I don't need to listen to you Elyon. You are about to lose more then you think once the new rebels are done with you."

"What do you mean new rebels?"

"What I mean is that since you're doing nothing to help out on earth, the villagers have once again formed rebels as back up if they are unable to dethrone you as queen. You time as queen is running short Elyon and everyone is beginning to hate you for letting you're husband's death get in the way of your people. They want you off the throne Elyon and if they can't get you off the throne, they will resort to killing you if they must but they won't go down without a fight. You are being cornered Elyon, so I suggest that you decide what you want to do before the rebels have their way with you. Believe me Elyon; they do have the power to get rid of you one way or another. It is up to you, so you had better make a decision Elyon. You have ten minutes from the looks of it because here they come Elyon." The Oracle said looking out into the distance then he left to Kandrakhar.

On earth, everyone is fighting and they seem to be losing grounds not that they had much to begin with. The demon rebels have lost two hundred of the three hundred that they had. Will and the other older guardians have all been knocked out and so have the new guardians. Matt and the other men have been knocked out and so have Rose and Haley and her husband. That leaves Jake and one hundred demon rebels. Unfortunately the other side has only lost one thousand of the millions that they are fighting and the heroes are growing weak. The demons rebels fell in less than an hour which left only Jake and Mey on the ground waiting to die. The demons went for the final strike when hundreds of fire balls came down all around them cutting off the demons attack. Everyone looked up and saw the dragon council and all of the dragons around the world. This confused Jake as to why they hade changed their minds but Jake wasn't going to complain about it. Jake and Mey got up exhausted and grateful. They council landed and explained everything very quickly as the others fought. Everyone that had got knocked out previously had woken up and used some healing potions that they had brought with them. (I forgot to mention that they picked up some healing potions in the last chapter, sorry.) Everyone got up and in a few seconds was fighting once again minus the two hundred and ninety nine rebel demons. Not long after they had started fighting, a fold appeared and everyone looked and stared as blasts came through hitting the demons killing six of them. Then Elyon walked threw with all the rebels behind her and joined in the brawl. Hours past and over half of the demons had been killed and the heroes were gaining ground. Very few of the heroes had been knocked out. The battle went on for days none stop and everyone is getting tired. After two days of adrenalin rush it ended with the killing of the final demon minion and Jake and Mey as the only ones left to fight.

Luckily they had been pushed back all the way to Jakes house. Mey and Jake ran in and got water and started drinking and they were left with just one healing potion left which helped them to stay hydrated. The two ran back to where the battle was and finally got the chance to see what everything looked like. There are bodies everywhere with only them standing. It was like a sea of blood because no matter where they stood, they stepped in blood and the place smelled horrible. Then the dominion walked out of there castle to see how the battle was going but they went unnoticed by Mey and Jake because they have their backs turned. Sacral took this chance to attack the dragon from behind but was blasted into pieces by Mey before Sacral could reach Jake. Jake had turned around just in time to see this. "Thanks Mey but I am surprised to see a dominion leader go down that easily." Jake said surprised.

"He is just temporarily down but he will regenerate. The only one that can really kill him is Katori." Just then Katori jumped down and attacked Mey but she grabbed him and threw him miles away then chased after him leaving Jake to defend himself. Then Ashley and Megan had woken up and got ready to fight but slowly.

With Mey and Katori a few miles away, both were clashing their claws together neither of them getting any ground on the other but Mey was quickly slowing down from all of the fighting before. Katori finally had Mey on the ground and lifted his claw up into the air and was about to strike when Mey said something. "Go ahead Katori, kill me but that will just prove to me that you were lying to me when you said that you still love me. I knew that all you love is power. The second you left me, I thought you would return soon but when you didn't, I knew that power had taken over you. Do you even remember the time we met and the promise you made to me or have you forgotten everything?" Katori sadly shook his head. "Remember those matches that we had when we first met at the fighting ring. I made it to the finals and you were the one I had to fight. Thanks to the power absorbers we were only at half strength so that we wouldn't kill each other. When the match ended, what you said made me feel so happy. You said that I was the toughest demon that you have ever faced. I was even tougher then most of the muscular men that you fought. Shortly after we had started dating for a year and then a few months later we were married. You said the night that we were married that no matter what happens that you would always be there for me and no matter how much power you got later on that you would never let it go to your head and you would always choose me over any job that you could ever possibly have. I guess that was all a lie though."

Then a flashback came to Katori and a few seconds later he slammed his claw down into the ground next to Mey. "Mey, I am so sorry. 'Gasp' Katori gasp as a claw went through his back.

"To bad Mey, just as you got through to him, he leaves again." Sacral said as he left Katori to die.

Mey laid there with Katori in his arms. "Mey…I'm… (cough)…sorry."

Then Emily came up to them. "Here, this is our last potion and most powerful of them all." Emily said as she used it on Katori but nothing happened. They looked down in defeat then Emily walked away to go help Jake. A few minutes later Mey got up and headed to the battle.

When she got there, most of the dominion was killed but Sacral still fought. Then she noticed the blood on everyone's body but she noticed that only two were dead. She quickly ran over and blocked Sacrals attack on Jake who was bleeding badly. Mey knocked Sacral back and they began clashing their claws together. After a few minutes, Mey was knocked to the ground after being cut in many spots. Sacral was about to attack when two claws intercepted the attack. Sacral looked aver and a look of shock grew on his face. "No, I killed you, you can't be alive!" Then Katori smiled and picked him up and threw him away from Mey.

"You will not hurt them anymore Sacral. You used me against everyone. I can't believe that I listened to you. Let's end this now Sacral!" With that, Katori attacked and they began clashing their claws but Sacral was being knocked back. Then fissures started appearing and lightning flashed and the rain started as the two clashed. Both didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Neither of the two demons were moving an inch in any direction. Then Sacral started getting tired and eventually got hit backward getting closer to one of the fissures surrounding the two. After a few minutes, Katori grabbed Sacrals claws and ripped them from his hands causing blood to go everywhere. Then Sacral charged at him and tried to grab Katori but missed and when he turned around, he saw that Katori had his heart in his hand. Katori punctured the heart with his claws and threw it down one of the fissures. Sacral walked over to the ledge and died and involuntarily fell down the fissure. Katori looked up into the sky and just noticed that the sky is blood red but then saw the sky turn back to its original color and the fissures closed up. Katori went back to Mey and picked her up. "I am so sorry I fell for their trick and left you alone." Then everyone that wasn't bleeding to badly woke up. Everyone pitched in and went to go get some more healing potions and took the badly hurt to the only hospital still standing.

A few days later everyone was at the funeral of Ashley Long and Emily Olson. After the funeral, everyone went back to Jakes house. Then Katori spoke up and apologized. "I am sorry for everything that has happened this past year and I also want to repair all the damage done to this world and the underworld.

Six months later and the world was back to normal and almost everything was back to the way it was before and everyone went their separate ways. That night though, Jake and Rose looked at their family picture for a while and then set it face down and went to bed crying. Will and Matt did the same.

**The End**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have done. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you for the reviews I have already.**


End file.
